My Life belongs to you
by iLikeCookies12
Summary: "M-my life belongs to you, Lucy... I can't afford losing you, I don't want us to separate... I want us to grow old together... I don't know if you've noticed already, or not.. but my feelings for you have been getting stronger" One-shot based on the episode where Asuna and Kirito kissed! NaLu


**A one-shot based on the episode where Asuna and Kirito**** kissed 3**

**The couple will be NaLu ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Sword art online and it's characters**

**If you think I own it you must be way fucking stupid, I can't even draw that good!**

"Luce!" Natsu whined

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy turned around and corked an eyebrow up as soon as she saw the pink-haired fire dragon slayer

"Can we pleeeease go on a mission? I'm really bored" He went up to me and shoved a quest in front of her face

"Sure, Natsu! I'm broke anyways... What's the mission about?" She asked while trying to push him away

"Here, take a look"

**Wanted!**

**Defeat a small dark guild that are trying **

**to kidnap small children during midnight in a small village called Yonge.**

**Yonge village is located at the east of Magnolia**

**Reward: 200,000 jewels**

**Signed, Mayor**

"But Natsu, the reward is small!" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked

"Happy is in our team, right? He gets a share too, you know"

"I know that!"

"So, why are you picking a small rewarded mission?" Lucy shrugged while talking

"Oh, Happy isn't coming with us today" He said

"Oh... You could've told me then!" I twitched an eyebrow

"It doesn't matter! Let's go!" He grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran

"Oi! Slow down, will ya?" She yelled as she tried to catch up with him

"We don't have much time Luce~ We still have to buy shirotsume dumplings so we have something to eat after!" He grinned widely while running

Lucy sighed loudly "Is food the only thing in your mind?" She asked but Natsu didn't bother to answer, instead he keep yelling 'WORK!'

People around them kept staring at them, Natsu heard one of them whisper "Don't you think they look good together?" "You bet they do!"

Natsu gulped and blushed, of course he would hear that! He's a godamn dragon slayer that has SENSITIVE hearing

After a few more jogs, they reached the train station. And Natsu suddenly backed away

"Luce! Let's just walk there!" He sweatdropped

"Are you dumb?! Stop overreacting and let's go!" She tried pulling him

"But Luceee! You know how I feel riding transportation!" He struggled

"Well too bad! We're going in the train" She finally dragged him inside

"All aboard!" The speakers yelled, as the train started shaking

Natsu moaned and his face turned into a green one

"I... Hate... Transportation..." He sticked out his head in the window as train finally moved

Lucy slightly chuckled at the sight and suddenly felt sorry for the poor guy

"W-we s-should've a-asked for W-Wendy to u-use her m-magic b-before we w-went" He said then his cheeks bubbled again

"It's your own fault for rushing Natsu"

"So cruel..." He teared up

"Here" Lucy gently dragged his head over her lap "You can sleep in my lap for now" She smiled to him

"T-thanks Lucy" His faced heated up and he closed his eyes

Once he started snoring, Lucy played with his pink locks, chuckled silently, and tucked his scarf in his neck

After a few minutes, She started yawning and decided to fall asleep

.

.

.

.

.

"NOW APPROACHING YONGE VILLAGE!" Lucy's eyes opened in a swift motion and noticed that her position is changed

Did he wake up?

She woke up lying down on Natsu's shoulder while his head was lying down on hers.

As soon as the speaker said "YONGE VILLAGE" She noticed that her hand was slightly interwined with his warm hand

She widened her eyes and blushed madly at the sight and quickly removed her hand from his hold

_"O-Oh my g-gosh... I just slept with Natsu! _**(NOT IN THE BAD WAY)**_" _She taught to herself as heat steamed through her head

"N-Natsu! Wake up!" She started shaking him violently, still blushing

"Huh? Oh we're here?" He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times

"Yes now hurry and get up before the train doors closes!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez..." He got up and ran outside

"We're finally here!" He cheered

"Yeah and earlier you were just sick" Lucy smirked and Natsu growled as a response

"Now, We just have to go to the city hall and talk to the mayor"

After going on a short tour around the village, they finally found the city hall and found the mayor standing outside

"Good afternoon! Mayor! We're the mages that hired!" Lucy greeted

"Oh yes, right! Come inside please, I'll explain you people what to do"

After the mayor explained it, they went outside the city hall to roam around more of the village

"N-Natsu..."

"What?" He corked an eyebrow up as he crossed his arms behind his head

"D-Did y-you h-hold my hand earlier?" She blushed and looked down

"I did?! I'm sorry! I must've placed my hand on yours while I was sleeping" He laughed embarasingly

"It's o-okay" said Lucy and Natsu sighed in relief

They decided to rest in an inn since they have time before midnight

*TIME SKIP*

"We have to stay vigilant, Natsu" She warned him

"I know that already" He responded back

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They heard a loud cry and turned around

"Natsu! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" They ran and they finally found a dark alley filled with crying children and three shady men

"Oi! What do you think you're doing" Natsu yelled causing them to turn around

"Huh?!"

"What do 'yer think 'yer doin' here?" One of the men said

"We came here to kick you're asses!" And Natsu charged with his flaming fists

"Lucy! Get the children out of here!" He said as he dodged a punch

"Roger that!"

"Don't worry guys! We'll save you! Come on now" He grabbed one of the little children's hand and dragged them away

"I'll take them somewhere safe! Please Natsu, be safe too!"

"Don't worry about me! I can kick their asses" He said as he punched a guy to the ground and with that, Lucy ran away with the children

"You're not going away with this time, brat!" The remaining man said

"Keh! I'll beat you!" Natsu said confidently

"You sure about that?" The man smirked

"Yea I'm-" Natsu flinched, he suddenly couldn't move

"Wha? What is this?" Natsu growled

"You're under my illusion, boy!" He said as he stabbed Natsu with a knifeon his leg and he dropped on the ground

"Ahh!" He yelped in pain and saw his leg bleeding badly

"How about if I gave you a slow but painful death?" He stabbed him again but now in is arm

Natsu felt his conciousness fading away

_Is this the end?_

Natsu tsked as the man swinged his knife upwards he heard a fammiliar feminine voice "Fleuve d'etoile!"

"Arghhh!" He flew away from the blast

"Natsu! Are you okay?" Lucy gave him an antidote and helped him drink it

"Thanks Lucy!" He painfully stood up "I'll handle this guy now!"

"No! I'll handle this" Lucy took out her whip

"This is for hurting my nakama!" She yelled and swinged her whip to the man

"Fleuve d'etoile!" The man screeched in pain and went down on his knees

"Please don't! I don't want to get hurt!" Lucy dropped down her weapon then the man took out his knife and swinged it to her chest

"FOOL!" He yelled and Lucy stared with shock

_I guess this is it..._

Lucy closed her eyes, getting ready for her upcoming end... She didn't expect this to happen, she didn't want to die in front of Natsu

"No! Lucy!" In a quick pace, Natsu went in front of her, he streched his hands as the slash came running to his special scarf, causing it to rip in half

"AHHHHHHHH!" Flames formed in his hand punched the man

And just like his line, he burned into crisps.

He kneeled to the ground and reached for the other part of his scraf

Lucy looked down, causing her bangs to cover eyes as she slowly went and kneel down behind him

"Gomen ne..." Tears flooded in her eyes and was about to tap Natsu's shoulder but she didn't.

"Lucy..." He turned around

"This is all my fault..." She muttered, barely a whisper

"Gomen ne... I p-promise... I won't g-go n-near you ever again" He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and went closer, he leaned down in a quick pace and kissed her lips

Lucy squeaked inside the kiss, she had wide eyes and it slowly closed

Natsu ended the kiss after a few seconds and Lucy was blushing slightly

"M-my life belongs to you, Lucy... I can't afford losing you, I don't want us to seperate... I want us to grow old together... I don't know if you've noticed already, or not.. but my feelings for you have been getting stronger"

"Natsu..." She blushed harder

"I love you, Lucy" He looked at her straight into her tearing eyes

"I.. I love you too, Natsu... I promise to protect you with my life also so that way we can stay together forever" He brought her into a tight hug and faced each other once again

"I love you Natsu..."

"I love you too, Lucy..."

**Le Fin :))**


End file.
